


Part 2 不重要没有名字

by Elizabeth_Bolton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Bolton/pseuds/Elizabeth_Bolton
Summary: 席恩·葛雷乔伊踏上了回家船，为了避免事端隐瞒了身份......





	Part 2 不重要没有名字

**Author's Note:**

> *这里为Part2 ，另外一部分在lof

Part 2  
“我是...我是...席恩，席恩·葛雷乔伊，大人。求您饶了我吧...”他痛苦地承认道，眼睛流进了黏糊糊的血，正火烧火燎地疼着。危险的味道愈来愈浓厚，他总是对灾难的预兆极为敏感。

“老子还没干过Omega咧！”有人高声吼道。一阵代表着高度兴奋的骚乱迅速散播开来，犹如迅猛可怕的瘟疫。红罗德侧过身来对大副耳语了一句，后者点了点头，嘴角浮现出一抹渗人的微笑。

“好了，席恩大人。我的手下想知道你到底是不是Omega。”他眯着眼睛。

席恩霎时仿佛被闪电击穿，不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，关节敲击着桌面发出清脆的响声。他死命地想抽回手，再次妄图挣脱克雷托那双有力的大手的束缚。可唯一的结果是脑袋再次被无情地撞向桌面，整个世界都在发着错乱的响声，但这回克雷托并没有要松手的意思。他开始忍不住抽泣，眼泪混合着鲜血在苍白的脸上滑下，交错着织成一张可怖的网。

“不......我不是...”他靠着本能吐出这些无意义的词句。

想骗过别人，先骗过自己。席恩深谙其中的道理。前十九年他表现得很好——至少他是这样认为的。看起来恋爱、调情、嫖妓样样不落，没有人询问没有人起疑。可席恩这一生很多东西都停滞在了拉姆斯·波顿到来之前，包括骄傲，也包括秘密。

克雷托粗糙的手摁着他的脑袋，让他无法动弹。另一只手抚上他的脖子，绕过不安地滑动的喉结，最后来到颈肩处摸索着什么。在触及到皮肤上明显突起的一块时便加重了力道，反复按压着那块地方，直到变得红肿，清晰可见。性腺被按压使他的身体不受控制地开始发软，体温窜升。席恩眼圈发红，紧咬着破碎的牙齿，可还是有呻吟断断续续地流到空气里。

他觉得自己快精神分裂了，上一次这种情况是哭叫着被拉姆斯标记的时候，他哀求老爷停下，但拉姆斯知道他是个渴望被践踏的婊子。

诸神肯定发笑。

“你听起来像个迫不及待想要被干的婊子。”大副嘲讽道。“你还有什么话想说吗，席恩大人？如果现在不想说的话，等下被操得流水的时候喊出来也不迟。”克雷托粗暴地揪起他黏有血块的头发，手指擦去眼角的泪痕，满意地端详着这张早已爬满潮红的脸。

席恩的眼睛惊慌地转动着，世界蒙着一层血污，刚刚遭受的撞击让他出现了错乱的幻觉，他看见克雷托身后有涌动着，不安着，发笑着的黑影。他们露出獠牙，是从七层地狱里爬出来的恶魔，兴奋地嚎叫着要将他撕碎。

克雷托把他拎着他的领子把他从地上硬生生的拽起来，然后拖拽着他走向橡木门。耳鸣响发疯般地响着，伴随着身体的燥热一起作用让他暴躁不安，失去理智。他毫不犹豫地张嘴咬向克雷托一截裸露的手臂，狠狠地合上牙齿，在他刚刚尝到一丝甜美的鲜血的那一刻，头发被使劲向后扯住，硬把他给扯开。几只手一齐擒住了他，有人叫着高举铜烛台——

“要我们把这只疯狗砸晕再办事儿吗？”

克雷托饶有兴趣地看着手上破碎的牙印，再看向气喘吁吁的席恩，然后又露出那种阴沉的微笑，挥手叫人放下烛台。

不疼吗？你他妈的难道不疼吗？席恩绝望地想。哪怕让这个杂种感到一丝半点的痛苦也好。可惜他连这也做不到。

“我想我比较喜欢吵闹的兔子。”他说。“不过我必须得先提醒你，葛雷乔伊。野种留你一命只是因为想拿你当人质....但对于我们来说，你屁都不是。更何况大家都知道的是席恩·葛雷乔伊已经死了，我并不介意用这把漂亮的刀子划开你的喉咙。”

窸窸窣窣的脚步声和衣料摩擦声传来，他被动地被拖出门外。甲板上冰凉的雨倾盆而下，淌过他滚烫的皮肤带来一丝清凉，然后是粗糙的带着木刺的板条将其搓伤。漆黑的夜里他只看得见恶魔在发笑。

他被丢进一间只燃着微弱牛油蜡烛的船舱里，地上铺满扎人的干枯灯芯草，空气比刚才的屋子还要潮湿，还有一大股腐败的味道。除了黑影闪烁，他什么都看不清。世界似乎沉寂了片刻，他听见了翻滚的海浪。不可名状的恐惧再次攥住了他的肺，等待随时可能到来的末日最为可怕。

打火石敲击的声音。

黑暗尽数褪去，克雷托瘦长的脸在跳跃的火苗照耀下愈发狰狞可怖。

几只手把妄图挣扎的他摁牢，但止不住他断断续续的啜泣和哀求。克雷脱对此视若无睹，抽出雪白的匕首隔开他还粘有哈洛的呕吐物的马裤，冰凉的刀子游走过布料下脆弱的皮肤，他尽量遏制住颤抖避免不长眼睛的刀子划伤皮肤。他们都在笑，眼睛在发光。

“求您放过我吧大人！”他哑声祈求道，抵在下身的刀子让他大气也不敢出。

“回去之后你们想要多少妓女都成！只是求您慈悲！不是我！”

“妓女？”他们都在嗤笑。“妓女全国上下每一家妓院都有，但铁群岛亲王不是谁都能干上那么一回......还是个他妈的Omega。”

最后的布料猛地被扯开，伴随着撕裂声，皮肤赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。席恩被他们的目光盯得发毛，羞耻猛烈地冲刷着神经。克雷托把粗糙的手直接探到他发颤的大腿之间，因为刚刚对性腺的抚弄，下体已经湿的一塌糊涂了。

“上次你回铁群岛大家都说你穿得像个娘们儿，小狼崽儿们把你当闺女养。没想到你这回回来真成闺女了。好了，席恩公主，快把腿分开让大家好好看看。”

粗硬的指节粗暴地捅进了潮湿肠道引得他倒抽一口凉气，可又被水手按死了四肢根本无法挣扎，只得任由其翻搅带出黏湿的液体，顺着大腿流向污脏的地面。席恩不由自主地发出了微弱的喘息声，被所有人清清楚楚地听在耳朵里。他们的动作愈发狂妄，有几只手在黑暗的阴影里抚上他黏糊糊的大腿内侧留下抓痕，或者掀开尚未被撕开的上衣，在腹部悄悄地游走着。席恩扭动着身体想要逃离这些有毒的触碰，却反而激起了他们更大的兴趣。

“别......别，大人求您了......”他还在做着无谓的请求，害怕地打着哭嗝。这些水手都是疯子，是七层地狱的魔鬼，他会死掉的。

“舔干净。”他命令道，继续无视他的哀告。

“不要求饶，没有用。想想该怎么取悦我们比起这个要可行得多。在老子感到无聊之前我就会抹了你的脖子。”

克雷托抽回手转而掰开他紧咬着的嘴巴，他手上沾着的咸湿液体全部滴到了唇舌间。他意识到大副左手依然抓着刀子便不敢莽然合上牙关叫他指头被咬断，而是用舌尖舔吮着上面的液体。从前拉姆斯和他做爱时也会逼着他这么做，但不免感到恶心，他不知道这些alpha为什么都有这样奇怪的性癖。手指在嘴里粗暴地搅动着，撞得破碎的牙齿发疼。

“他湿了。”另一个人咧开嘴笑了，席恩感觉下面再次被异物侵入，更加粗暴地抽插起来，几乎快要将肠道撕裂。

“野种有教过你怎么用嘴巴吗？”他在马裤上抹干净从席恩嘴中带出来的口水，一边解开了裤带，露出半勃的阴茎。  
不，求你别问这个问题。什么都别问。他听见自己的啜泣声。

他微微张开嘴含住那根东西，脑子里面的厌恶之情促使他一口咬断——可他几乎没胆子那样做，铜烛台给他的教训不至于忘得这么快。可能这一次真的会被直接敲晕，他很怀疑这帮人会不会奸尸。他慢慢用舌尖嚅湿整根阴茎，以避免自己尖利的碎牙激怒这位暴躁的大副，但后者似乎并不这样想。他直接扯起他的头发逼他用喉咙挤压顶端，一次接一次猛烈地顶撞着，让他窒息。席恩的嗓子肯定被擦伤了，他可以有耐心地给对方做一个口活并保证自己不受伤，但前提是对方也要有足够的耐心才行。这可是强暴。

待到那根东西发硬的时候克雷托便抽了出来，留他自己剧烈地咳嗽着，喘息着新鲜的空气。当阴茎挤进被手指操弄出伤口的小穴时，席恩剧烈地抖动了一下，钻心的疼痛扼住心脏，参差不齐的指甲把手掌掐出红痕。他无助地啜泣着，眼泪涌出红肿的眼眶。其他的手滑到腰间，胸前，抚摸滚烫的皮肤。他可悲地发现在这种时候他渴望被抚摸以缓解这种类似于发情情况时皮肤的刺痛。拉姆斯在做爱时极少给予抚摸或者亲吻，只是一味地操弄着他的肠道，直到顶进生殖腔。就算在发情热潮时他痛苦万分，哭着求主人抚慰自己的身体，但如愿的次数即使他只有七根指头都数得过来。老爷就喜欢听他苦苦哀求。

他的腰被迫抬起以承受来自性器的猛烈撞击，敏感点碾磨到时湿乎乎的内壁就会抽搐，那只会使对方更加兴奋而加重自己的痛苦。身体里某个极度渴望被侵犯的地方被反复碾地熟烂，液体溢满，然后顺着抽插流到大腿上，身下一滩全都是被打湿的灯芯草，嘴里流出的意味不明的喘息在他们听来全都是享受其中的呻吟。

“求您慢一点......”他疼得要死，他能感觉到伤口越来越深，大概下体快流血了。

“野种上你的时候你也敢这样求饶吗？”他戏谑地说道。顶进生殖腔后，他的速度丝毫没有要减慢的样子，喘着粗气反复顶到最深处。

在席恩终于挣扎着感觉自己快要到了的时候，克雷托抢先一步在他肚子里释放，粘着白浊抽了出来。他只好颤抖着合拢大腿，放下早已酸痛不堪的腰，绝望地感受到快感如潮水般褪去。  
“你会为我生个小海怪吗，葛雷乔伊？”

拉姆斯在做爱结束后问过他同样的问题，他对他温柔地笑着，眼睛里好像有星星——但那都是假象，私生子的血管里天生留着欺诈与残忍的血。然后他亲手喂他喝下月茶，混在假装以赏赐他优良表现的残羹剩饭里。他记得他一直在流血。

他不敢回答，注视着他站起来，巨大的影子投射在地面上让他什么都看不清。

“大人，我们可以尝尝Omega是啥味道的吗？”有人问道，语气里满是兴奋。

“当然。”他淡漠地说，那仿佛宣判了某种意义上的死刑。

克雷托解下自己的斗篷给席恩披上，缓缓地说道：

“别生病了，大人。去铁群岛的路还长着呢......”


End file.
